


And Know We Have A Chance At A Happy Ending

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, Various AUs, based on a tumblr prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my grindeldore one-shots and drabbles from various tumblr prompts I recieved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firewhiskey and Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrrHatLet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/gifts), [Aphoride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphoride/gifts).



> For anyone that wants to checkk out my tumblr the url is: http://forgottentexts.tumblr.com/ it is an Albus Dumbledore RP blog

17\. Closeted-homosexual Albus meets Out-and-Proud Gellert at a pub by chance. 

It was early evening when Albus had decided to stop by the pub, to get a drink. He had only recently graduated from Hogwarts and was still in that state of freedom that came from graduating. He and his friend Elphias were planning to set off to travel the world at the end of the month.

He was certainly surprised, to say the least when he walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw a young man with chin length curly blonde hair and blue eyes, kissing another man. Albus had known for several months that he liked other men, but had never dared say anything. He had a reputation to uphold and coming out as a homosexual was sure to tarnish that, and put even more shame on his family.

So instead of saying anything Albus went up to the front counter and ordered a glass of fire whisky. Eventually the two men stopped kissing and the one with blonde hair came over towards the counter. He smiled at Allbus before sitting beside him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Gellert Grindelwald and you are?” He asked in perfect English, though his voice was laced with a thick German accent. “Albus Dumbledore” Albus replied warily, none too pleased by the way Gellert’s eyes held a mischievous gleam.

“I don’t believe we have met before, may I ask where you’re from?” Albus asked in vain hopes to make conversation, so it wasn’t just awkward silence. “I went to Durmstrang, before being expelled” He explained. Albus decided it would wisest to not question why he had been expelled. “May I buy you another drink?” Gellert asked Albus, curious as to see if Albus would accept. Albus looked down, shocked, to see he had, in fact finished his drink. “I-very well” Albus replied, accepting the offer, although hesitantly. 

It was perhaps an hour and a half, and around 5 drinks later that Albus and Gellert stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks, both very drunk. Gellert smiled at Albus before they both leaned into each other and kissed. It was certainly not fireworks, like Albus had expected but it was still pleasant. Part of Albus’s head was screaming stop, but the other part just leaned back in for another kiss. 

Eventually Albus realized what a poor idea kissing Gellert had been, and he immediately broke away. Fear beginning to fill his thoughts, what if someone saw? “I have to go” Albus said his face flushed, “Wait” Gellert said dragging Albus in for another kiss, “Promise me we can see each other again” Gellert added. “Agreed, yes, fine” Albus agreed, swiftly just wanting to get away. He watched as Gellert vanished into the night, before apparating away, to where he and Elphias were staying before they left for their trip.


	2. Mirror Mirror

5\. Canon Albus and Gellert meet Modern! Albus and Gellert, in which both are equally fascinated with the other pair, and the former shocked to discover the world’s new perspectives on homosexuals

Albus had not expected to see him, and Gellert on the other side of the mirror, though a very different version of them. It had been a spell to create a mirror that would let them see a different part of the world…what had actually happened Albus was less sure of. “Um, Hello” Gellert called at the other Gellert. The people on the other side of the mirror looked at them in surprise. “Who are you?” The other Albus asked. “We’re Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.” Albus responded. The other two versions looked at each other in confusion. “So are we…” The mirror version of Gellert responded warily. “How is that even possible?” MIrror Albus asked. All four of them just looked at each other in confusion, hoping one of the others would answer.

“So you work at the Three Broomsticks during the summer, because you don’t make enough teaching?” Albus asked his counterpart. “Well yeah, there was this muggle huge vote, and the aftermath affected the wizarding world more than we thought it would, so we need more money to support ourselves.” Mirror Albus responded. “It could be worse though, it’s an okay job, when we’re not dealing with screaming customers at least” Mirror Gellert added. “The world has certainly changed” Albus said. “In more ways than one” Mirror Gellert said leaning over and capturing Mirror Albus’s lips in a chaste kiss.

Albus and Gellert looked at each other in shock, surprised that the movement seemed to come so naturally to them. The mirror versions of them looked at them laughing slightly. “Right, homosexuality, that’s not really a celebrated thing where you are is it?” Mirror Albus asked them. “No, if we did that we would most likely be disowned and thrown out of our houses” Gellert answered. “It’s not really as much a big deal here anymore I guess” The other Albus added.

Albus looked outside at the fading light. “We should go” He told Gellert. “Ms. Bagshot will be wanting you back, and I must prepare dinner” Albus continued. “It was interesting meeting you,” Mirror Albus said, “though we should be going” Mirror Albus said. “Us as well” Gellert responded.

After their mirror counterparts has left Albus and Gellert cast a spell on the mirror so it wouldn’t work until they had found a more permanent solution. “So, I suppose this is where we say good evening then” Gellert said to Albus at the door. “I suppose so, have a good night Gellert” Albus responded. They smiled at each other before Gellert walked across the street to his great aunt’s house, Albus turning back inside to prepare his, and his siblings supper.


	3. Gray Fog and Forgiveness

20\. Albus and Gellert knowing very well of the other’s presence in the afterlife, but avoiding each other out of guilt. It is only through Ariana leading a wary Gellert to her brother, smiling at both, and joining their hands together with hers, that they understand there’s no need for avoidance anymore.

Every thing was gray, there was no up or down, left or right. Purgatory Albus decided, was the only explanation. A quiet place to think on his mortal life, before he died. The fact he was dead, didn’t bother Albus nearly as much as he thought it would, it was that there was something after he died, that bugged him, the fact he could still think, and was dimly aware of the fact he couldn’t feel anything. ‘I suppose I might as well start thinking, get out of here as fast as possible’ Albus thought to himself.

By the time Albus had gone through his life, coming to terms with what he had done, he was certain it had been long enough. As soon as he finished his thinking, the endless gray started becoming lighter, shapes starting to form. The first thing that formed was an orphanage, and the form of a handsome young boy standing in front.

Tom, Albus thought as he started walking towards the boy. “I’m sorry” he said. Though that didn’t even start describing everything he needed to say. How Albus held himself at fault for Tom going evil. Or anything else he should have been able to prevent. Tom just nodded, and the scene faded away, replaced with another far to familiar setting. Sometimes the people talked to him, sometimes they just nodded, Albus had lost tack of all they places he had gone when the gray turned into the village of Godric’s Hallow.

The first thing he saw was the form of a little girl rushing towards him. Her blonde hair flowing out behind her. Albus smiled at her. Ariana stopped a few feet in front of her brother. “It’s been a long time, come on we’ve been waiting” She said with a clearer voice than she ever had in life. Albus knew without asking that it was his parents she was leading him too. seeing Ariana and his parents helped settle any last nerves. Albus was certain they would be the last people he would have to see. “Come on there’s one more place we have to go” Albus was confused who else was there to see. It wasn’t until they turned the corner and Albus spotted the wavy blonde hair of Gellert Grindelwald that he realized.

“I can’t do this yet” Albus said walking away. Albus wasn’t sure how long it was until he heard people approaching. Albus didn’t bother turning his head from his position leaning against the tree. Gellert sat down across from him, Ariana was sitting beside them, smiling at them. “It’s been a long time” Gellert started, the tension in the air thicker than Albus thought it could be. Ariana just grabbed their hands holding them in her own. “It’s okay, it’s over now.” She said. And Gellert and Albus just smiled at each other.


	4. The Moon Shows Strange Things

Grindeldore prompt, in which Gellert is bored and is trying to persuade a reading Albus to embark on some misadventure with him.

It was early evening when Albus heard the familiar tap at his window. Albus glanced up from his book, before setting it on his bed, standing up to open the window. The owl, Morpheus, landing gracefully, and sticking out his leg. Albus untied the letter from Gellert, unfolding the paper.  
‘Albus,   
I simply had the most ingenious idea, please meet me outside in 10 minutes.  
-Gellert’  
Albus sighed, grabbing a piece of and writing out a reply.   
‘Gellert,  
You know I can’t leave in case Ari wakes up. I’m sure your idea can wait until morning.  
-Albus’  
Albus stood up again tying the note to to Morpheus’s leg, watching as the barn owl flew back across the street to deliver the note to it’s recipient. Grabbing his book and closing the window from the cool night air, he sat down and continued reading.

It was perhaps five minutes later when there was a series of taps on his window. Albus’s eyes drifted up from his book, long enough to see the pebbles hit the glass before falling back down to the ground. Sighing he stood up and unlatched the window, peering outside. He saw the familiar form of Gellert Grindelwald, prepared to throw another stone. Gellert smirked slightly seeing Albus in the window. “Gellert,” Albus hissed down, “what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I would think it to be rather obvious, I am trying to get your attention” he called back up. Albus sighed, “I’ll be out in a minute” knowing he had caved. Vanishing from the window he picked up a light coat, and sat the book on his desk. Grabbing a ribbon he tied his red hair back.

He closed the door to his room and made it to the front door silently, slipping outside. Gellert was leaning casually against the for Albus. “What was so important you had to drag me out to meet you?” he asked the blonde. “I have an idea about the hallows” he answered simply, before turning on his heel and starting to walk towards the graveyard. Casting one last glance back over his shoulder he followed Gellert, the moon casting a silvery light on everything.

“Do explain, what sort of plan is it that involves walking through a graveyard in the middle of the night?” Albus asked the boy beside him, he asked glancing over at Gellert, his blue eyes sparkling slightly. “The moon, it’s said to have certain magical properties” Gellert answered turning towards the back corner. Albus remembered vaguely reading about that in his years at Hogwarts. 

When they reached the grave Gellert took out his wand casting Lumos. Albus looked at his best friend. “Are you certain this is going to work?” Albus asked curiously.  
“Mostly, magic amplification based on the moon is said to be incredibly tricky” He answered.   
Muttering under his breath, the tip of Gellert wand started to glow. Setting the wand against the tombstone the glow seemed to bleed of the wand, coating the entire stone in a smoky white glow. When the glow finally disappeared there were a few new words on the stone. ‘And the ones who wish to master the hallows and escape death shall never truly wield the power of Death’. Albus glanced at Gellert who seemed confused. “It seems as if something worked” Albus stated after a few seconds. “I suppose you're right”. Standing back up Gellert looked at Albus, both of them starting slowly back to their street.


End file.
